


Remember Me, The Rainy Rose

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mio deserves so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Taiga, she felt like a prisoner. With Wataru, she feels free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me, The Rainy Rose

Suzuki Mio hated Taiga. She hated Bishop. She hated being Queen and she hated that she couldn’t be with the man she truly loved: Kurenai Wataru. All she wanted to do was wrap herself up Wataru’s arms, close her eyes and drift away to a happier world…someplace where her heart could be free.

 

She only felt free to be herself when she was with Wataru and she’d been trying to tell him that, but that darned Shizuka kept pushing her out of his house. So, Mio devised a plan. She waited one night until Shizuka had left and she went to see Wataru.

“Mio-san…” Wataru’s eyes widened when he saw who was standing at his door at such an hour. “…You shouldn’t be here…” He began to shut the door, but Mio refused to be silenced another second. Tonight, she would be heard. She didn’t care if she had to shout and scream, SOMEONE was going to listen to what she had to say. She stuck her foot in the door as firmly as she could.

 

“Wataru-san, I want to talk to you. I wouldn’t be here this late if it wasn’t important.” She said. “Please, let me in. All you have to do is listen and then I’ll leave.”

 

He didn’t say anything at this, he just let her in.

 

Once the door was closed, Mio held up her ring finger. She was still wearing the ring Wataru chose for her. “If you believe for one second that I don’t love you…” She began, softly. “…I don’t want Taiga-san. I just want you. I love you...only you, Wataru-san.”

 

Wataru stared at the ring. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head. He hadn’t even given the ring much thought until she showed that it was still on her hand. “You’ve been wearing that all this time?” He asked, softly.

 

“If I wasn’t, would I be showing it to you?” She asked. “Would I be here, with you, tonight, telling you how much I love you?” Mio looked as though she might cry. “Please Wataru… listen to me… no one else seems to listen to me.” A pause. “I feel like I’ve lost my voice… people are telling me how to think, how to feel, what to say, what to do…but they can’t tell me not to love you. No one is going to tell me that I can’t love whom I want to love.” Another pause. “I want to be with you, Wataru-san. I love you. Please believe me. It’s you I love, not Taiga! I could never love Taiga!” She did begin to cry then, almost falling to her knees. “Just… just don’t leave me.”

 

“But… you and Nii-san…. what about…”

 

She shook her head. “I can get out of it… we can be together.”

 

“I won’t kill him for you if that’s what you want.”

 

“No.” She shook her head. “Why would I ask such a thing?” Mio did sink to her knees, then, still weeping. “I…I…Wataru, I’m scared.”

 

Wataru knelt beside her and took her into his arms. “It’s okay.” He murmured. “I’m scared, too.” He looked at her. “Don’t worry. I promised to protect you didn’t I?”

 

She nodded and she gave him a small smile, trying to wipe her tears. “You did…”

 

“Then, that’s what I’ll do. Protect you, love you… and I promise you… I won’t leave you.” He wiped her tears away and tried to resist the urge to kiss her. “Look, why don’t I make you some tea? It’ll calm your nerves.” He helped her to her feet and led her into the small kitchen so he could make a pot of tea.

 

They sat there in silence for a long moment as Mio sipped the tea. It was somewhat comforting and warm, like Wataru’s presence. She sighed softy. “They can’t make me marry Taiga.” She murmured. “I would be happier if I could be with you…but…” She sighed.

 

Wataru was pink around the ears at her admission. “Do you mean that?”

“Who wouldn’t want to be with someone like Wataru-san? Someone kind hearted and warm and sweet?” She asked. There was a sigh. “It’s not that Taiga isn’t nice… it’s just that… he’s not you.” With Taiga, Mio felt like a prisoner. With Wataru, she felt free.

 

Wataru’s heart was suddenly in his throat at this and he looked away. It was one of the few times he’d ever heard someone say he was loved. 

 

“Wataru-san, I want to be with you!” Misako said. She almost blurted out that she didn’t care if he was human. She was ready for anything. “We should… let’s run away together… we could be happy. I don’t care where we go. I just want to be with you. IS that okay? Can I stay?”

 

The kiss was swift and unexpected, but once Wataru kissed her, Mio felt herself blossom, finally feeling free. 

 

“Yes…” Wataru murmured between warm kisses. “…You can stay.”

 

The next morning, Mio awoke to the view of dew shimmering on the roses that were growing just outside Wataru’s bedroom window. She smiled softly as she watched the shimmering light and sighed softly. Her heart was fluttering softly in her chest and she rolled over on her side…only to find that Wataru was not beside her, Mio sat straight up in bed, only to be greeted by the sight of a rose ring in front of her, which seemed to shimmer in the warm sunlight.

 

Wataru was holding the ring and he was smiling at her. “I thought you’d like a new ring.”

 

Mio smiled softly and she held out he hand for him to slide it on, She kissed him then and kept on kissing him, figuring if she died now, she would die happy.

 

She would die happy and free.


End file.
